The Darkening of Tristram (Walkthrough)
Everything here is related to The Darkening of Tristram event, which is a limited-time event in Diablo III. It occurs in January of each year starting with 2017, paying homage to the release date of Diablo I. Rewards for completing the dungeon include banner elements (for killing all 4 bosses: Dark Lord, Archbishop Lazarus, and ), as well as: Pets *The Butcher, obtained for clearing Anniversary Dungeon with a fresh character in one go. *Royal Calf, obtained through a semi-secret event line (see below). Transmogrification weapons There are two, modeled after The Butcher's Cleaver and Wirt's Leg. *The Butcher's Cleaver is looted from the Butcher (it's a Magic quality item). * is awarded for the same event line as Royal Calf. Portraits Two portraits are rewarded, angelic and demonic versions of Life and Mana orbs from the original game. Cultist Pages Classic Angel — A timeless guardian of order gazes upon you. Cultist Pages are tomes needed to obtain a Classic Angel portrait from The Darkening of Tristram event in Diablo III. All 7 pages are dropped by Temporal Priests. Each waypoint zone contains exactly 1 priest, and each priest drops a single page. They usually spawn at the end of a zone. These zones are as follows: *Act I: The Weeping Hollow, Festering Woods, Cathedral Levels 1, 2 and 4, Halls of Agony levels 1, 2 and 3 *Act II: Dahlgur Oasis, Desolate Sands *Act III: Keep Depths 1, 2 and 3, Stonefort, Rakkis Crossing, Arreat Crater 1, Tower of the Damned 1, The Core of Arreat *Act IV: Gardens of Hope 1, 2 and 3, Silver Spire 1 and 2, Hell Rift 1 *Act V: Westmarch Commons, Westmarch Heights, Paths of the Drowned, Battlefields of Eternity See the relevant page for more details. Unique Monsters Classic Demon — You are watched by a malevolent force from years past. To obtain the Classic Demon portrait, you must kill all of the Unique monsters inside the Labyrinth listed bellow: *Level 1 — None *Level 2 — Shadowbite, Rotfeast the Hungry *Level 3 — Madeye the Dead, Brokenhead Bangshield *Level 4 — Gharbad the Weak (*), Snotspill (*), Blackash the Burning *Level 5 — Bloodskin Darkbow, Foulwing, Shadowcrow *Level 6 — Deathshade Fleshmaul, Bilefroth the Pit Master, Bloodgutter *Level 7 — Blighthorn Steelmace, Gorestone, Nightwing the Cold *Level 8 — Firewound the Grim, Zhar the Mad (*), Baron Sludge *Level 9 — Breakspine, Brokenstorm, Oozedrool *Level 10 — The Flayer, Goldblight of the Flame, Blackstorm *Level 11 — Bluehorn, Fangspeir *Level 12 — Viperflame, Viletouch, Lionskull the Bent *Level 13 — Warlord of Blood (*), Rustweaver, Witchmoon *Level 14 — Steelskull the Hunter, Graywar the Slayer, Stareye the Witch *Level 15 — The Vizier (*); *Unholy Altar — Red Vex (*), Blackjade (*); *Level 16 — Sir Gorash (*) (*) These monsters will always appear, in every game. Each level is guaranteed to contain at least one unique monster and those already spawned do not prevent an additional monster from appearing. Statistically, it takes roughly 6-7 runs to collect all 40 of them. Gallery TheButcher.png|The Butcher on Level 2 Rotfeast.png|Rotfeast on Level 2 SkeletonKing.png|Skeleton King in King Leoric's Tomb Brokenhead.png|Brokenhead monster on Level 3 Gharbad.png|Gharbad the Weak on Level 4 Snotspill.png|Snotspill on Level 4 Blackash.png|Blackash on Level 4 Bloodskin.png|Bloodskin on Level 5 Deathshade.png|Deathshade on Level 6 Gorestone.png|Gorestone on Level 7 Nightwing.png|Nightwing on Level 7 ZHAR-THE-MAD.png|Zhar the Mad on Level 8 BaronSludge.png|Baron Sludge on Level 8 Brokenstorm.png|Brokenstorm on Level 9 FLAYER.png|The Flayer on Level 10 goldblight.png|Goldblight on Level 10 Blackstorm.png|Blackstorm on Level 10 Bluehorn.png|Bluehorn on Level 11 FANGSPEIR2.png|Fangspeir on Level 11 Viperflame.png|Viperflame on Level 12 Lionskull2.png|Lionskull the Bent on Level 12 WarlordOfBlood.png|Warlord of Blood on Level 13 Rustweaver.png|Rustweaver on Level 13 Witchmoon2.png|Witchmoon on Level 13 GRAYWAR.png|Graywar the Slayer on Level 14 THE-VIZIER0.png|The Vizier on Level 15 ArchBishopLazarus.png|Arch-Bishop Lazarus on Unholy Altar RedVex.png|Red Vex on Unholy Altar BLACKJADE0.png|Blackjade on Unholy Altar SirGorash.png|Sir Gorash on Level 16 Diablo2-0.png|The Dark Lord on Level 16 Loot Besides other loot, that can be found within the Anniversary dungeon, there is a guaranteed drop of these magic items. * Regular Magic Items ** Archangel's Staff of Apocalypse ** King's Sword of Haste ** Godly Plate of the Whale * Quest Reward-Based Items ** Ring of Truth from a Resplendent Chest in Dark Passage on Level 2 ** The Butcher's Cleaver from The Butcher on Level 2 ** The Undead Crown from Skeleton King in King Leoric's Tomb on Level 3 ** Harlequin Crest from Snotspill on Level 4 ** Arkaine's Valor after solving a puzzle on Level 5 ** Empyrean Band from Magic Rock on Level 5 ** Optic Amulet from a Resplendent Chest in the Halls of the Blind on Level 7 ** Griswold's Edge from Anvil of Fury on Level 10 ** Veil of Steel from Lachdanan's Corpse on Level 14 ** Red Soul Shard after killing the Dark Lord on Level 16 Level 1 "The sanctity of this place has been fouled." ''— Ghastly Voice Upon entering, ghastly voice of the hero from ''Diablo I can be heard as the music of Cathedral levels begins to play. Much like in the original game, player will soon find himself surrounded by various enemies. Enemies in this dungeon bear strong resemblance to their Diablo I counterparts. Some of them do have their old abilities, and some do not. Those monsters, which do not have a direct equivalent in D3, use graphics of the closest possible match Monsters *Fallen One *Scavenger *Skeleton Skeleton Captain *Zombie Level 2 Second floor is where The Butcher can be found as well as the entrance to the Dark Passage. It also introduces first two uniques which are mandatory for obtaining achievements Champion the Townsfolk and Protector of Tristram. Loot * The Butcher's Cleaver from The Butcher * Ring of Truth from a Resplendent Chest in Dark Passage Sub-zones * Dark Passage Monsters *Carver, Devil Kin and Fallen One *Scavenger *Skeleton and Skeleton Captain *Zombie and Rotting Carcass Uniques * The Butcher * Shadowbite* * Rotfeast the Hungry* TheButcher.png|The Butcher on Level 2 Rotfeast.png|Rotfeast on Level 2 Level 3 Third level of the Cathedral. Loot * The Undead Crown from Skeleton King in King Leoric's Tomb Sub-zones * King Leoric's Tomb Monsters *Black Death and Zombie (Diablo I)Ghoul *Carver, Dark One *Burning Dead Skeletons, Corpse Skeletons, Skeleton Archer, Horror *Plague Eater and Shadow Beast *Fiend Uniques * Skeleton King * Madeye the Dead* * Brokenhead Bangshield* SkeletonKing.png|Skeleton King in King Leoric's Tomb Brokenhead.png|Brokenhead monster on Level 3 Level 4 Last cathedral floor. Three unique monsters, one of them with random chance to spawn, can be found within its nooks and crannies. Loot * Harlequin Crest from Snotspill Monsters * Dark One and Devil Kin * Rotting Carcass * Flesh Clan *Gloom Uniques * Gharbad the Weak * Snotspill * Blacklash the Burning* Gharbad.png|Gharbad the Weak on Level 4 Snotspill.png|Snotspill on Level 4 Blackash.png|Blackash on Level 4 Level 5 "The smell of death surrounds me." — Ghastly Voice Voice of the warrior from Diablo I can be heard for the second time as the music of Catacomb levels plays. Level 5 of Labyrinth is the first level of Catacombs, which uses slightly reskinned assets of Ruins of Corvus. Arkaine's Valor can be found in a special chamber upon placing all three Blood Stones on Pedestal of Blood. Loot * Arkaine's Valor after solving the puzzle. * Empyrean Band from Magic Rock. Monsters * Overlord * Blink * Flesh Clan * Winged Demon Uniques * Bloodskin Darkbow* * Foulwing* * Shadowcrow* Bloodskin.png|Bloodskin on Level 5 Level 6 Second level of the Catacombs, in which an entrance to the Chamber of Bone can be found. Sub-zones * Chamber of Bone Monsters * Fire Clan, Stone Clan, Flesh Clan * Horror Archer and Horror Captain * Hidden * Overlord * Familiar * Bone Gasher, Acid Beast Uniques * Deathshade Fleshmaul* * Bilefroth the Pit Master* * Bloodgutter* Deathshade.png|Deathshade on Level 6 Level 7 In this catacomb level lies entrance to the Halls of the Blind. To get there, player must read the Tome of the Blind. Sub-zones * Halls of the Blind Loot * Optic Amulet from a Resplendent Chest in Halls of the Blind. Monsters * Mud Man * Night Clan Khazra * Illusion Weaver Uniques * Blighthorn Steelmace* * Gorestone* * Nightwing the Cold* Gorestone.png|Gorestone on Level 7 Nightwing.png|Nightwing on Level 7 Level 8 Eighth level is where Zhar the Mad can be found, studying the Musty Tome. This mimicks the quest of the same name from ''Diablo I'', Zhar the Mad. Upon entering, mage drops a few golds to get you walking away. Walking back and interacting with his tome breaks his concetration and makes him mad, thus attacking you. Monsters * Blood Stone, Magma Demon * Toad Demon, Mud Man * Familiar * Gargoyle * Poison Spitter, Acid Beast * Night Clan Uniques * Zhar the Mad * Firewound the Grim* * Baron Sludge* ZHAR-THE-MAD.png|Zhar the Mad on Level 8 BaronSludge.png|Baron Sludge on Level 8 Level 9 "It's hot down here." — Ghastly Voice First level of the caves. In the darkness of this level grows Black Mushroom, needed for completion of the Royal Calf quest. It's an homage to Black Mushroom quest from the first game. Loot * Black Mushroom Monsters * Illusion Weaver * Night Clan * Mud Runner * Toad Demon * Magma Demon * Gargoyle Uniques * Breakspine* * Brokenstorm* * Oozedrool* Brokenstorm.png|Brokenstorm on Level 9 Level 10 Second level of caves. Anvil of Fury, a tribute to the Anvil of Fury quest, can be found here. It drops crafting materials and Griswold's Edge upon clicking, and also spawns an ambush of enemies. Loot * Griswold's Edge from Anvil of Fury Monsters * Mud Runner * Toad Demon * Death Wing * Slayer * Night Clan Uniques * The Flayer* * Goldblight of the Flame* * Blackstorm* FLAYER.png|The Flayer on Level 10 goldblight.png|Goldblight on Level 10 Blackstorm.png|Blackstorm on Level 10 Level 11 Third level of caves harbors only two randomly spawned unique monsters. Monsters * Death Wing * Guardian * Frost Charger * Cave Viper * Red Storm Uniques * Bluehorn* * Fangspeir* Bluehorn.png|Bluehorn on Level 11 FANGSPEIR2.png|Fangspeir on Level 11 Level 12 Last level of the caves. The only challenge that awaits the player are three randomly spawned unique monsters. Monsters * Storm Lord, Storm Rider, Maelstrom * Black Knight * Lava Maw * Fire Drake * Balrog * Flayed One * Obsidian Lord * Succubus Uniques *Viperflame* *Viletouch* *Lionskull the Bent* Viperflame.png|Viperflame on Level 12 Lionskull2.png|Lionskull the Bent on Level 12 Level 13 "I must be getting close." — Ghastly Voice First Hell styled level, which uses graphic assets of the Halls of Agony. To get through the level, player must read the Steel Tome in order to open doors to the chamber of Warlord of Blood, who guards the stairway to Level 14, mimicking same named quest from Diablo I. Monsters * Steel Lord * Maelstrom * Slayer * Succubus Uniques *Warlord of Blood *Rustweaver* *Witchmoon* WarlordOfBlood.png|Warlord of Blood on Level 13 Rustweaver.png|Rustweaver on Level 13 Witchmoon2.png|Witchmoon on Level 13 Level 14 Loot * Veil of Steel from Lachdanan's Corpse Monsters * Counselor, Magistrate * Black Knight, Doom guard * Fire Drake, Gold Viper * Maelstrom * Hell Spawn Uniques *Steelskull the Hunter* *Graywar the Slayer* *Stareye the Witch* GRAYWAR.png|Graywar the Slayer on Level 14 Level 15 Monsters * Snow Witch, Soul Burner, Hell Spawn * Steel Lord, Blood Knight * Magistrate * Azure Drake * Balrog * Cabalist Unique *The Vizier THE-VIZIER0.png|The Vizier on Level 15 Unholy Altar Stylistic return to the Cathedral levels, features simple and unique layout. Two Books of Lazarus are placed on both sides of the level, serving as a one-way portal to two chambers filled with monsters. Activating the second one always spawns Arch-Bishop Lazarus, transporting player to an obvious trap room filled with enemies. It is a shortened version of the Arch-Bishop Lazarus quest from the original game. Killing Arch-Bishop Lazarus results in opening a Red portal to Level 16. Monsters * Advocate * Soul Burner Unique * Arch-Bishop Lazarus * Red Vex * Blackjade ArchBishopLazarus.png|Arch-Bishop Lazarus on Unholy Altar RedVex.png|Red Vex on Unholy Altar BLACKJADE0.png|Blackjade on Unholy Altar Level 16 Final level of Hell and last level of the Anniversary Dungeon. Within it the boss of the game and his minions await the player(s). Monsters * Blood Knight * Advocate Uniques *Dark Lord *Sir Gorash SirGorash.png|Sir Gorash on Level 16 Diablo2-0.png|The Dark Lord on Level 16 Gallery MAGICROCK.png|Magic Rock as found on the floor of Level 5 MAGICROCK2.png|It drops Empyrean Band and a lot of gems File:HOB_2.png|Tome of the Blind opens the doors File:HOB.png|Everything gets darker, as the hero ventures deep into the Halls of the Blind File:HOB_1.png|Is the loot worth it? ZHAR.png|Zhar reading his Musty Tome ZHAR-THE-MAD.png|I'm sorry... did I break your concentration? Category:Walkthroughs